Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images from the deleted/extended scenes from At World's End. Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the DVD pack. The Canaries Image:Canaries1.jpg| Image:Canaries2.jpg| Image:Canaries3.jpg| Image:Canaries4.jpg|"Shh!" Image:Canaries5.jpg| Image:Canaries6.jpg| Image:Canaries4.jpg| Image:Canaries7.jpg|"You can't be here." Image:Canaries8.jpg|"Your mother always knew it was you who threw the linens down the well." Image:Canaries9.jpg|"But she forgave you for it." Image:Canaries10.jpg|"How did you know that?" Image:Canaries9.jpg|"...The canaries." Image:Canaries11.jpg| Image:Canaries12.jpg| Image:Canaries13.jpg| Image:Canaries14.jpg| Image:Canaries15.jpg| Image:Canaries16.jpg|"Again." Image:Canaries17.jpg|"We're through! Make ready!" Image:Canaries18.jpg| A Pox on Us All Image:PoxOnUsAll1.jpg|"The Court has not met in my lifetime. Image:PoxOnUsAll2.jpg|"Nor mine." Image:PoxOnUsAll3.jpg|"And when last it did, my father told me it ended...badly." Image:Barbsandsaofeng.jpg|"Aye. The time before that, it produced the Code, which has served us well." Image:Barbsandsaofeng2.jpg|"And it was the very first meeting which gave us no less than rule of the sea herself, didn't it? And now that rule is being challenged." Image:PoxOnUsAll4.jpg| Image:PoxOnUsAll5.jpg|"...The East India Trading Company." Image:PoxonUsAll6.jpg|"Aye, Lord Cutler Beckett. He's a pox on us all." You're a Pirate Image:Saofengvseitcsoldier.jpg| Image:Saofengvseitcsoldier2.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate1.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate2.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate3.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate4.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate5.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate6.jpg|"Hey!" Image:YoureaPirate7.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate8.jpg|"You're a pirate!" Image:EITC BattleSing.jpg| You Weren't Supposed to Get Caught Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught1.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught2.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught3.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught4.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught5.jpg|"You weren't supposed to get caught!" Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught6.jpg|"It worked out the way I wanted." Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught7.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught8.jpg| Image:Singapore destruction.png| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught9.jpg|"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." It's a Two-Part Plan Image:FDcreweitcarrival.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan1.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan2.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan3.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan4.jpg|"Ooh. Now, it's not all that bad. All she needs is a spot of elbow grease." Image:TwoPartPlan5.jpg|"We set the grease on fire." Image:TwoPartPlan6.jpg|"And get away as quick as we can." Image:TwoPartPlan7.jpg|"It's a two-part plan." Image:TwoPartPlan8.jpg|"That's how you know it's a good one." Image:Norringtonsteadymen.jpg|"Steady, men." Image:DJseeschest.jpg| Image:EITCsoldiersholdingDMC.jpg| Image:DJgoallofyou.jpg|"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" Image:Norrington_avec_beckett_et_Mecer.jpg|"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Because I will." Image:LBCandcrew.jpg| Image:James,_Davy_Jones,_Mercer,_beckett,_Swann_et_Mullroy_et_Murtogg.jpg|"Because it seems to be the only way that this ship do as directed by the Company." Image:James_sur_le_Hollandais.jpg| Image:Blueshirtsontheflyingdutchman.png| Image:DJdutchmansailsascommanded.jpg|"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Image:LBCcaptainsailsitascommanded.jpg|"And its captain is to sail it as commanded!" Image:Nolongeryourworldjones.jpg|"This is no longer your world, Jones." Image:LBCimmaterial.jpg|"The immaterial has become...immaterial." Image:LBCkillyourpet.jpg|"I would've thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet." Image:DJangryatLBC.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan9.jpg|"Did you give those ships opportunity to surrender?" Image:TwoPartPlan10.jpg|"We let them see us. Methinks that opportunity enough." Image:TwoPartPlan11.jpg|"My daughter could've been on any one of them! That alone should've been cause for restraint!" Image:LBCprisonerstointerrogate.jpg|"We need prisoners to interrogate. Which tends to work best when they're alive." Image:TwoPartPlan12.jpg|"I am exterminating pirates, as directed by the Company!" Image:TwoPartPlan13.jpg|"And your daughter is dead." Image:TwoPartPlan14.jpg|"Pulled under with the Black Pearl by my pet. Did Lord Beckett not tell you that?" Image:TwoPartPlan15.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan16.jpg| Swann Song Image:Soldat pointez vos baionettes.jpg|"Charge your bayonets!" Image:SwannSong1.jpg| Image:SwannSong2.jpg| Image:SwannSong3.jpg|"Governor!" Image:NorringtonandSwann3.jpg| Image:SwannSong4.jpg| Image:SwannSong5.jpg|"It's true? She's dead? Elizabeth's dead?" Image:SwannSong6.jpg| Image:SwannSong7.jpg|"Withdraw, Corporal." Image:SwannSong8.jpg|"Leave!" Image:NorringtonandSwann2.jpg| Image:SwannSong9.jpg|"Let him go." Image:SwannSong10.jpg|"Stay back! I will kill you!" Image:SwannSong11.jpg|"And are you prepared for what comes after? When I carved that traitorous vessel from my body, I cast upon it a terrible geis." Image:SwannSong12.jpg|"If you stab my heart, yours must take its place." Image:Swannbayonetatheart.jpg| Image:SwannSong13.jpg| Image:SwannSong14.jpg|"The crew are not bound to me. They are bound to the Dutchman." Image:SwannSong15.jpg|"And the Dutchman must have a captain. Will ye serve?" Image:SwannSong16.jpg|"No. No." Image:Swannbayonetatheart2.jpg| Image:SwannSong17.jpg|"Governor!" Image:MercerBeckettFDCabin.jpg|"Your daughter is still alive." Image:SwannSong18.jpg|"...What?" Image:SwannSong19.jpg|"I saw her myself, in Singapore." Image:SwannSong20.jpg|"Ha...no...you're all liars." Image:SwannSong21.jpg|"No. Jones...is merely cruel. I am perhaps guilty for the sin of omission. For which I apologize." Image:NorringtonandSwann.jpg|"Governor." Image:SwannSong22.jpg| Image:SwannSong23.jpg|"There is still hope." Image:SwannSong24.jpg|"Please." Image:SwannSong25.jpg| Image:SwannSong26.jpg| Image:SwannSong27.jpg|"Our association has ended." Image:SwannSong28.jpg|"You're dismissed, Captain." Image:SwannSong29.jpg| Image:SwannSong30.jpg|"Thank you, Admiral." Image:SwannSong31.jpg| Image:SwannSong32.jpg| Image:SwannSong33.jpg|"He's a sly one, that Jones." Image:MercerBeckettFDCabin2.jpg|"Who's going to kill him? If they know they'll be killing?" Image:Beckettlookinginsidechest.jpg|"I can order Admiral Norrington's silence. He'll obey; it's what he does." Image:SwannSong34.jpg|"And the governor?" Image:SwannSong35.jpg|"Yes. Well, every man should have a secret..." Image:SwannSong36.jpg|"...he carries with him to his grave." Image:Beckettclosingchest.jpg| I Like Riddles Image:Riddles1.jpg|"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not gettin' to the Land of the Dead is the problem." Image:Riddles2.jpg|"It's gettin' back." Image:Riddles3.jpg| Image:Riddles4.jpg|"Don't they get it? It's a riddle." Image:Riddles5.jpg|"Riddles are fun. 'Over the edge, over again—" Image:Riddles6.jpg|"Riddles are not fun!" Image:Riddles7.jpg|"The way it always goes is some poor bloke ends up dead, but just beforehand he realizes, 'No, I wasn't supposed to listen to the sirens, I wasn't supposed to take the pot o' gold,' but by then it's too late and he dies in a horrible and of times ironical manner, and in this case...you and I be the poor bloke." Image:Riddles8.jpg| Image:Riddles9.jpg|"...I like riddles." Image:AWEHaiPengsailingfromIcetoDarkness.jpg| Two Captains, One Ship Image:AWEBlackPearlsailinginDavyJonesLocker.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip1.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip2.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip3.jpg|"I see you neglected to properly take care of me ship." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip4.jpg|"What, this? This is ventilating." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip5.jpg|"Clear out the stench of the previous occupant." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip6.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip7.jpg|"Thinking about putting in French doors, actually. I like a bit of cross-breeze." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip8.jpg|"Heading, cap'n?" Image:TwoCaptsOneShip9.jpg|"Two degrees starboard." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip10.jpg|"I'm captain of the starboard side!" Image:TwoCaptsOneShip11.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip12.jpg|"...Two degrees starboard." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip13.jpg|"The captain will now take the helm." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip14.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip15.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip16.jpg|"Aye, cap'ns." Image:TwoCaptsOneShip17.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip18.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip19.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip20.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip21.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip22.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip23.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip24.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip25.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip26.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip27.jpg| Image:2Captain_1Ship.jpg|"Ow!" Image:TwoCaptsOneShip28.jpg| Kraken Slayers Image:KrakenSlayers1.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers2.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers3.jpg|"Careful! Careful!" Image:KrakenSlayers4.jpg|"Not so tough now, are you?" Image:KrakenSlayers5.jpg|"You stupid, stupid fish!" Image:KrakenSlayers6.jpg|"Actually, it's a cephalapod." Image:KrakenSlayers7.jpg|"Ha ha ha! Serves you right!" Image:KrakenSlayers8.jpg|"Pin, I bet people would be willing to pay a shilling to see this. And another shilling for a sketch of 'em sitting atop!" Image:KrakenSlayers9.jpg|"Pintel and Ragetti—Kraken Slayers!" Image:KrakenSlayers10.jpg|"We could carve up miniature Krakens out of coconuts, and sell them too!" Image:KrakenSlayers11.jpg|"We could serve up a slice as a souvenir!" Image:KrakenSlayers12.jpg|"Fry 'em up, put some onions!" Image:KrakenSlayers13.jpg|"Still thinkin' of running, Jack?" Image:KrakenSlayers14.jpg|"World's still the same. There's just...less in it." Image:KrakenSlayers15.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers16.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers17.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers18.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers19.jpg| It's Just Good Business Image:JustGoodBusiness1.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness2.jpg|"Remarkable. The last I saw of that ship, she was on fire." Image:JustGoodBusiness3.jpg|"A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves." Image:JustGoodBusiness4.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness5.jpg|"We had a deal, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness6.jpg|"I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf." Image:JustGoodBusiness7.jpg|"You chose to liberate it." Image:JustGoodBusiness8.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness9.jpg|"People aren't cargo, mate." Image:JustGoodBusiness2.jpg|"And you incurred a heavy debt to raise her up again, didn't you?" Image:JustGoodBusiness10.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness11.jpg|"It's not here, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness12.jpg|"What? What isn't?" Image:JustGoodBusiness13.jpg|"The heart of Davy Jones." Image:JustGoodBusiness14.jpg|"It's safely aboard the Dutchman..." Image:JustGoodBusiness15.jpg|"...and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Image:JustGoodBusiness16.jpg|"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Image:JustGoodBusiness17.jpg|"By your death?" Image:JustGoodBusiness18.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness19.jpg|"And yet, here you are." Image:Jack posing.jpg|"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Image:JustGoodBusiness20.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness21.jpg|"Your good deed cost me, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness22.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness23.jpg|"And you have spared me any possibility of ending up as anything other than what I am." Image:JustGoodBusiness24.jpg|"And for that, I truly thank you." Image:JustGoodBusiness25.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness26.jpg|"Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?" Image:JustGoodBusiness27.jpg|"Be so nice if all of us could be on holiday year-round." Image:JustGoodBusiness28.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness29.jpg|"But someone must ensure that the world turns properly." Image:JustGoodBusiness30.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness31.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness32.jpg|"People are what they love, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness33.jpg|"And what they love...is cargo." Image:JustGoodBusiness34.jpg|"They love spices, and linens, and silks..." Image:JustGoodBusiness35.jpg|"...and plantains." Image:JustGoodBusiness36.jpg|"And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply..." Image:JustGoodBusiness37.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness38.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness39.jpg|"...then they are content to do nothing more than figures on a ledger." Image:JustGoodBusiness40.jpg|"Peanut." Image:JustGoodBusiness41.jpg|"You're a clever man, Jack. You know I'm right." Image:JustGoodBusiness42.jpg|"If you're offering me a seat on the Board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept." Image:JustGoodBusiness43.jpg|"Or then, perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement." Image:JustGoodBusiness44.jpg|"One that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Image:JustGoodBusiness45.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness46.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness47.jpg|"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Image:JustGoodBusiness48.jpg|"In exchange for fair compensation..." Image:JustGoodBusiness49.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness50.jpg|"Square my debt with Jones..." Image:JustGoodBusiness51.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness52.jpg|"...guarantee my freedom?" Image:JustGoodBusiness53.png|"Of course." Image:JustGoodBusiness54.jpg|"It's just good business." Image:JustGoodBusiness55.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness56.jpg|"Were I...in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Image:JustGoodBusiness57.jpg|"Everything." Image:JustGoodBusiness58.jpg|"Where are they meeting?" Image:JustGoodBusiness59.jpg|"Who are the Pirate Lords?" Image:JustGoodBusiness60.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness61.jpg|"What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Image:JustGoodBusiness62.jpg|"I think I prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. Just good business, you know?" Image:JustGoodBusiness63.jpg|"You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows." Image:JustGoodBusiness64.jpg|"I've been." Image:JustGoodBusiness65.jpg|"Once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it." Image:JustGoodBusiness66.jpg|"Now, far be it for me to give advice to you." Image:JustGoodBusiness67.jpg|"But if I were me and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust in the other." Image:JustGoodBusiness68.jpg|"Imagine you're me." Image:JustGoodBusiness69.jpg|"You being me would propose than rather than you telling me, being you, where the Brethren Court is meeting, you'd lead me there instead." Image:JustGoodBusiness70.jpg|"Whereupon, you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords..." Image:JustGoodBusiness71.jpg|"...the nine pieces of eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter." Image:JustGoodBusiness72.jpg|"And you being me, I would likely accept such an offer if I were you." Image:JustGoodBusiness73.jpg|"Savvy?" Image:JustGoodBusiness74.jpg|"On a silver platter." Image:JustGoodBusiness75.jpg|"With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side." Image:JustGoodBusiness76.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness77.jpg| Legendary Image:Legendary1.jpg|"We have...Calypso." Image:Legendary2.jpg| Image:Legendary3.jpg| Image:Legendary4.jpg|"Calypso." Image:Legendary5.jpg| Image:Legendary6.jpg|"An old legend." Image:Legendary7.jpg|"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form." Image:Legendary8.jpg|"Fury or favor, you not be knowing..." Image:Legendary3.jpg|"...but when the mood strikes her and it's her favor she bestows on a lucky sailor..." Image:Legendary9.jpg|"...well, as you said..." Image:Legendary10.jpg|"...Legendary." Image:Legendary11.jpg|"There was a time when the seas were untamed, the world a rougher place, a sailor made his own fate. I aim to bring it back." Image:Legendary12.jpg|"But for that, I need the Brethren Court." Image:Legendary13.jpg| Image:Legendary14.jpg|"...All the Court." The Thing You Want Most Image:ThingYouWantMost1.jpg|"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both." Image:ThingYouWantMost2.jpg|"And Turner. Especially Turner." Image:ThingYouWantMost3.jpg|"And if he were twins, you can have all three of them." Image:ThingYouWantMost4.jpg|"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Image:ThingYouWantMost5.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost6.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost7.jpg|"The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Image:ThingYouWantMost8.jpg|"Jack." Image:ThingYouWantMost9.jpg|"I've just recalled." Image:ThingYouWantMost10.jpg|"I've got this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want." Image:ThingYouWantMost11.jpg|"So for what do I need you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost12.jpg|"Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Image:ThingYouWantMost13.jpg|"Then what is, Jack?" Image:ThingYouWantMost14.jpg|"Me!" Image:ThingYouWantMost15.jpg|"Dead." Image:Beckettcompass.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass2.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass3.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass4.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost16.jpg|"Damn." Image:ThingYouWantMost17.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost18.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost19.jpg|"Although, it occurs, if I got what I wanted most..." Image:ThingYouWantMost20.jpg|"...then wouldn't I wanted second-most, become the thing I wanted most?" Image:ThingYouWantMost21.jpg|"So if I kill you, then I can find Shipwreck Cove, is it...on my own." Image:ThingYouWantMost22.jpg|"Cut out the middle man." Image:ThingYouWantMost23.jpg|"As it were. Literally." Image:ThingYouWantMost24.jpg|"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove..." Image:Jack_Beckett_AWE.jpg|"...and find it a stronghold nigh impregnable." Image:ThingYouWantMost26.jpg|"They've been able to withstand blockade for years." Image:ThingYouWantMost27.jpg|"Then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come out''side.'" Image:ThingYouWantMost28.jpg|"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost29.jpg|"You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Image:ThingYouWantMost30.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost31.jpg|"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Image:ThingYouWantMost32.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost33.jpg| Grammatically Incorrect Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect1.jpg|"I admit, this wasn't how I expected to be treated." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect2.jpg|"No other treatment would be worthy of you..." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect3.jpg|"...Calypso." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect4.jpg|"Excuse me?" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect5.jpg|"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect6.jpg|"But it is what we call you." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect7.jpg|"We being who?" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect8.jpg|"Whom." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect9.jpg|"''We are the Brethren Court and our predecessors who imprisoned you in this form." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect10.jpg|"...Whom. Who." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect11.jpg|"You are right." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect12.jpg|"Goddess." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect13.jpg|"You confirm it." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect14.jpg|"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect15.jpg|"The Brethren Court. Not I." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect16.jpg|"The First Brethren Court who—whom—" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect17.jpg|"Whose decision I would have opposed!" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect18.jpg|"They bound you to human form..." Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect19.jpg|"...so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not—" Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect20.jpg|"To me." Choices Image:Choices1.jpg|"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Image:Choices2.jpg|"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." Image:Choices3.jpg|"But if I may offer an exceedingly simple solution..." Image:Choices4.jpg|"...Don't save your father." Image:Choices5.jpg| Image:Choices6.jpg|"...I have to." Image:Choices7.jpg|"I can't turn my back on him." Image:Choices8.jpg|"'Can't' is a matter of fact." Image:Choices9.jpg|"You can if you want, but you won't." Image:Choices10.jpg|"That makes you the matter of choice." Image:Choices11.jpg|"It's what life is, boyo. Choices." Image:Choices12.jpg|"Out of all the things you can do..." Image:Choices13.jpg|"...What will you do?" Image:Jack_Will_P3.jpg|"Now, if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket..." Image:Choices14.jpg|"...avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts." Image:Choices15.jpg| Image:Choices16.jpg|"Let someone else dispatch Jones." The Devil's Throat Image:DevilsThroat1.jpg| Image:BPDevilsThroat.jpg| Image:DevilsThroatInterior.jpg| Image:DevilsThroat2.jpg|"What is this place?" Image:DevilsThroat3.jpg|"I don't know. But I don't like it." Image:DevilsThroat4.jpg|"Welcome to the Devil's Throat." Image:DevilsThroat5.jpg| Image:DevilsThroat6.jpg| Image:DevilsThroat7.jpg| Image:DevilsThroat8.jpg|"It's deep enough for the ship's draw. I would never have believed it." Image:DevilsThroat9.jpg|"If you knew how many died while dredging it, you'd believe it." Image:Shipwreck_Island.jpg| Honest Streak Image:Andsoweshallgotowar.jpg|"And so, we shall go to war!" Image:Chevallecheer.jpg| Image:Chingjocardvillanueva.jpg| Image:Jackturningtoteague.jpg| Image:HonestStreak1.jpg|"There's more beneath the watermark here than what meets the eye. Mm?" Image:HonestStreak2.jpg|"You used to have an honest streak. Let a man know where he stood with you, but I can't figure this at all." Image:HonestStreak3.jpg|"Where did that honest streak end me up? Dead." Image:HonestStreak4.jpg|"Never do that again, mate." Image:HonestStreak5.jpg|"Jack." Image:HonestStreak6.jpg|"Mr. Gibbs, you have a ship to ready for battle, do you not?" Image:HonestStreak7.jpg|"Aye, aye, cap'n." Image:HonestStreak8.jpg| Image:Teaguestaringatjack.jpg| Image:Jackwhat.jpg|"What?" Her Image:Her1.jpg| Image:Her2.jpg| Image:Her3.jpg|"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Image:Her4.jpg| Image:Her5.jpg|"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates." Image:Her6.jpg|"And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward." Image:Her7.jpg|"And what reward does such chicanery fetch these days?" Image:Her8.jpg| Image:Her9.jpg|"...Her." Image:Her10.jpg| Image:Her11.jpg| Image:Her12.jpg|"And even if it was my plan, and I'm not admitting to anything..." Image:Her13.jpg|"...there's not a tinker's chance of it coming up anymore." Image:Her14.jpg|"...Is there?" Image:Her15.jpg| Image:Her16.jpg| Image:Her17.jpg|"There never was." Image:Her18.jpg|"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied!" Image:Her19.jpg|"One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman—as a start!" Image:Her20.jpg| Poppycock Image:Jack-Dutchman.jpg|"Stab the heart." Image:Poppycock1.jpg| Image:Poppycock2.jpg| Image:Poppycock3.jpg|"Live forever...as captain of the Flying Dutchman." Image:Poppycock4.jpg| Image:Poppycock5.jpg|"Then again..." Image:Poppycock6.jpg|"...if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?" Image:Poppycock7.jpg|"Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach." Image:Poppycock8.jpg|"Poppycock." Image:Poppycock9.jpg|"Poppycock? Never said 'poppycock' before." Image:Poppycock10.jpg|"Never even thought poppycock." Image:Poppycock11.jpg|"Just then, you did." Image:Poppycock12.jpg|"I did not." Image:Poppycock13.jpg|"Oh!" Image:Poppycock14.jpg|"Peanut." Image:Poppycock15.jpg| Image:Poppycock16.jpg|"Should he be doing that?" Image:Poppycock17.jpg| Image:Poppycock18.jpg| Image:Poppycock19.jpg| Image:Poppycock20.jpg|"Ow! Bugger!" Image:Poppycock21.jpg|"Oh, stop, stop it..." Image:Poppycock22.jpg|"...you're giving me a terrible headache!" Image:Poppycock23.jpg|"...Whelp." Image:Poppycock24.jpg|"Think like the whelp." Image:Poppycock25.jpg| Image:Poppycock26.jpg| The World We Know Ends Today Image:WorldEndsToday1.jpg|"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Image:WorldEndsToday2.jpg|"Oh, will we, now?" Image:WorldEndsToday3.jpg|"C'mon, Mrs. Fish, c'mon." Image:WorldEndsToday4.jpg|"Barbossa. You can't release her!" Image:WorldEndsToday5.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday6.jpg|"Can't I, now?" Image:WorldEndsToday7.jpg|"We need to give Jack a chance." Image:WorldEndsToday8.jpg|"Apologies, Your Majesty." Image:WorldEndsToday9.jpg|"But 'tis certain the world we know ends today." Image:WorldEndsToday10.jpg|"And I wouldn't be lettin' the likes of Cutler Beckett, save for comes next." Image:WorldEndsToday11.jpg|"And I won't be pennin' my hopes on Jack Sparrow, either." Image:WorldEndsToday12.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday13.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday14.jpg|"Too long my fate has not been in me own hands..." Image:WorldEndsToday15.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday16.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday17.jpg|"...No longer." Image:WorldEndsToday18.jpg| I Miss Him Already Image:Wishusluckboys.jpg|"Wish us luck, boys, we'll need it." Image:Hallucinationswatchingjack.jpg| Image:Imisshimalaready.jpg|"I miss him already." Image:Heisquitecharming.jpg|"He is quite charming, isn't he?" Image:Nobodymove.jpg|"Nobody move!" Image:Idroppedmebrain.jpg|"...I dropped me brain." Image:MissHimAlready1.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready2.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready3.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready4.jpg| Ring Around the Capstan Image:DutchDuel9.jpg| Image:Jack_Davy_Jones_Duel.jpg| Image:Jack_Davy_Jones_Duel2.jpg| Image:DJcapstan.jpg| Image:DJcapstan2.jpg| Image:DutchDuel10.jpg| Image:DutchDuel11.jpg| Image:DutchDuel12.jpg| Unofficial These are scenes that never made it neither in the film or its Blu-ray and DVD. They appear in moments from the At World's End trailers and featurettes or from any At World's End-related material. The following scenes are listed according to where the scenes would appear in the final cut of At World's End, with the titles having originated from the scene selection from the At World's End Blu-ray and DVD. Piece of Eight Image:Barbossa Piece of Eight 1.png| Image:Barbossa Piece of Eight 2.png| Image:Barbossa Piece of Eight 3.png| Image:Barbossa Piece of Eight 4.png|Barbossa holds a Spanish dollar, also known as Piece of eight. A Jack of All Trades Image:AWETrailer4.jpg| The Last Pirate Image:AWEBarbossaTheonlywaytomakeaprofit.jpg|"The only way a pirate can make a profit, these days, is by betraying other pirates." Image:AWETrailer1.jpg| An Old Friend Image:AWETrailer3.jpg| Bootstrap Image:AWESignMeUp.jpg|"Sign me up." Brethren Court Image:AWECut2.jpg|"Will you never forgive me?" Image:AWECut3.jpg|"No." Image:AWEFeaturettePusasn.jpg| The Exchange Image:Beckett with his fleet.png|Lord Cutler Beckett staring at the Brethren Court's fleet. Image:Beckettplans.JPG| Image:AWECut1.jpg| Pieces of Eight Image:AWEJackGoodPoint.jpg|"Good point." The Flag Image:Burning flag.png| Category:Galleries